Available storage media capacity will be doubling every 2 years. Currently it is possible to store about 20 full-length movies on a single 100 GByte hard disk. In 2005, it will likely be possible to store about 80 movies on a single 400 GByte hard disk.
Similar figures apply to optical recording: currently it is about 5 GByte on a single layer single sided disc. DVR recorders that are successors of DVD recorders use blue-violet lasers allowing storage of up to 35 GBytes on an optical disc.